Dared to Love
by SDQueen
Summary: What if you were dared to charm a girl who was always playing hard to get? Follow Lucy and Gray in another romantic story where Gray is challenged to get Lucy to fall for him. What will be the result of this challenge? Will Gray fall victim for his own trap? Will Lucy succumb to his charm? Or will it just end in broken hearts? It's worth the read :)
1. The challenge

**Disclaimer: ****Fairy Tail does not and sadly will never belong to me but this plot does! I'll sue you if you attempt to steal it haha ^w^**

**A/N: ****So here I am! Back with more GrayLu! And rest assured, I am NOT abandoning my other story :D so read, review, favorite/follow! **

**RE-WRITTEN: 09/01/14**

Fairy High… A place where students from all over the world come specially to study because of its excellence and familial treatment. But was that really the entire truth? Was EVERYONE there as happy as others?

Just like any other day since the past two weeks, our blonde and beautiful yet closed away Lucy walked into through the doors of Fairy High with her petite friend Levy. Both ready for another tiring school day. It was that time of the year when guys would begin confessing to girls they liked and ask them to the annual valentine prom but it was also the year when many people had to face rejection. Lucy never liked this time of the year because it was this time of the year that just assured her that there was no great guy in this world who could possibly want a girl like her and every male on earth was just born to crush hearts.

She always kept her distance from guys and didn't want to get in a relationship – it was just that she was afraid… of rejection… of being hurt. Her first ever crush… she had liked him so much, so much that it hurt. But the day she had confessed, she was embarrassed and laughed at mercilessly. Then came her first ever boyfriend who turned out to be a cheat. It was after that day that our sweet, girly, flamboyant, talkative Lucy turned into the closed-away person she was today. It was behind the wall that she had created between herself and the rest of the world that she felt safe and behind it was where she had planned to be for the rest of her life.

Whereas in the gym of the school, a group of four guys were discussing their plans for the valentines prom.

"Natsu, you gonna ask Lisanna?" Loke asked casually while he zipped his bag and Natsu hearing his question looked up proudly,

"Of course! We've been going steady for six months now" And it was true. Natsu and Lisanna were the cutest couple of Fairy High! They had literally grown up together and it was no surprise when six months ago, Natsu decided to take the first step and since then, they've been together.

"Gray, you of course have no problems since all the girls are out to get you" Loke laughed as he said. Gray was the most wanted guy in the school! It was like every girl was a Gray fan! Loke of course had a similar reputation before he met Aries, though he was very different from Gray. Gray never took advantage of the fact that so many girls were after him and neither did he take interest in any of them; Loke on the other hand, was an outright Casanova. Now, however, he was going steady with Aries - a sweet, timid girl.

"Hey but you can't say ALL the girls" Gajeel scoffed.

"Okay all the girls who aren't taken" Loke amended.

"Naah I still don't agree. I know a girl Gray can't charm." Gajeel said haughtily. Gray upon hearing this, joint the conversation for the first time with a smirk all over his face.

"I'm not someone who's interested in girls and all this rubbish but if that's a challenge then I'll take it… only for a particular reward" He replied and bumped fists with Loke.

"Hey this is getting fun" Natsu said, getting all excited.

"OK then Fullbuster. At the cafeteria, you'll get your prey." Gajeel declared and shook hands with Gray.

Where the atmosphere was full of cheerfulness, laughter and pleasantness – this little challenge, would it turn this atmosphere upside down?

Keep reading to see how this one challenge may break hearts and mend some as well. Another bittersweet journey has just begun…

**A/N: ****And here I am with my new story! Another GrayLu to add to the record :D I'm still gonna keep on with 'Delirium of the Secret of Life' so readers of Dotsol should rest assured and expect the update very soon! Also read my other GrayLu's: 'Mystery Lovers', 'Destined, 'Delirium of the Secret of Life'. I'll be exploring a new genre pretty soon so keep waiting for more fics ;) Thanks for the support! **

**My update rate would depend on which story receives more feedback (reviews/favorites/follows) so if I get more feedback for dotsol then I'll speed up the updates for that and if I get more for this story then I'll speed this one up too. **

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW! **

**Until Next Time,**

**Ja'ne! **


	2. The reward

**Disclaimer: ****I do not and sadly will never own fairy Tail, but this plot is mine so if you steal it, I'll sue you, lol. **

**(A/N: ****Thanks a ton to everyone who Read, Review, Favorite/Followed. Hope you enjoy this chapter.****)**

**RE-WRITTEN: 09/01/14**

"Girls, could you all please refrain from sending letters around the class to Mr. Fullbuster? Surely he is Mr. popular but I do not see my class as a post office so if you would please pay attention" Evergreen, the literature teacher ordered, pointing at the heap of chits on crowded on Gray's desk, to which he seemed indifferent.

"Heartfilia, surely you are aware that I do not permit usage of cell phones in my class?" The teacher snapped crushing the chalk making some spines shiver.

"Yeah, sounds so true coming from the teacher who speaks to her boyfriend all the time whilst the class is still on" Lucy retorted as she slammed her phone shut, waiting for her detention slip. She did this very often only in hope to get away from class. She was very studious and earned excellent grades but when it came to Evergreen, she just didn't like the teacher!

"Hn. There she goes again. For a new kid, she's pretty good huh?" Gray smirked as he said this to Cana who was sitting beside him as usual.

"We may need some new seating arrangements, seeing as how people can't stop themselves from communicating with their seat mates." Evergreen snapped. She made some chits and kept them on the teacher's table, "Come on now, everyone line up here." She ordered and they all did as they were told; Lucy feeling that her detention opportunity had just escaped her.

"Alberona, you first." The teacher stated and Cana walked forward and picked a chit.

"Loke" Cana spoke out with a hint of humor in her voice and the teacher asked them to take their seats together meanwhile they both secretly high-fived. Gray smirked knowing that the teacher didn't achieve anything in the end because just as much as Cana and he spoke together, Loke and Cana had equal amount to converse.

"McGarden, I'd presume yours and Heartfilia's combo is second worst to Fullbuster and Alberona's…"

Levy stepped forward and picked a chit and gawked at it for a while – "G-Gajeel" She finally said, hesitant and the rowdy boy grinned as they both took their seats. One after the other, seats were re-arranged and finally came the turn of Lucy.

"Heartfilia and Fullbuster, looks like you two get paired by default" She said in a tone that suggested she was plain bored. Gray and Lucy glanced at each other once before walking to their seats. They had only known each other by name due to Gray's extreme popularity and Lucy's unique attitude. They sat beside each other and the class resumed.

Gray just looked out the window since luckily, he got a window seat just like he liked it then he turned to look at his new seat mate who was texting a message to someone on her phone once again – she'll never learn… he thought and he liked it that way. He never liked goody-to-shoes anyway. Moments later, the entire classroom was filled with sounds of phones ringing with alert tunes meant for text messaging.

"Heartfilia, DENTENTION!" Evergreen shouted and Lucy stood up to leave and Gray didn't miss the little smile that graced her features. She gave him a minute long glance before turning over her heels and marching out the classroom.

Gray thought about it for a moment, surely he had never seen this Heartfilia girl smile before. Either the circumstances he had met her under were never to her liking for her to smile OR she just rarely smiled. The latter made him ponder a little.

-Cafeteria, Lunch-

Gray walked towards his usual gang at their usual table in the middle of the cafeteria. They were the most happening gang and there was no doubt about it. They consisted of – Erza Scarlet, Mirajane Strauss, Jellal Fernandez and Ultear Milkovich from third year; Gray, Natsu Dragneel, Loke, Lisanna Strauss, Levy McGarden, Cana Alberona and Gajeel Redfox.

-Moments later-

"We'll just be a moment guys" Gajeel said as he nudged Gray and Loke to follow and Natsu being the excited one, tagged along.

"What's going on with them?" Jellal asked, confused; he was the only guy left on the table, not that he minded.

"Those guys always have something on so I wouldn't really give it much thought. Let's just hope they're not jumping into some more trouble." Lisanna declared, earning nods from all except Cana who was too busy sneaking alcohol again into her daily orange juice and Erza who was engrossed within her strawberry cheesecake.

Meanwhile, the same four boys who were the topic of discussion at the table, were huddled outside the library.

"So Gray, ready to back out?" Gajeel asked teasingly. Gray just slapped the back of his head getting stifled giggles from Natsu and Loke.

"Just show him the target already" Loke urged, feeling a bit anxious as to who this girl who could resist the charm of Gray Fullbuster which even Erza couldn't resist, could be.

He wouldn't have accepted this challenge at all but he had had a reward he wished to receive and that was the sole reason for him accepting this meaningless, insensitive challenge.

Gray thought back to what Gajeel had promised him,

"_If you can complete this challenge… then – " Gajeel began but Gray interrupted._

"_Wendy" Gray simply said and Gajeel's face hardened with disgust and rage. _

"_GRAY –" Gajeel almost released his outburst but this time Loke, understanding what Gray wanted, interrupted._

"_I thought Gajeel Redfox never loses a bet? And he never hesitates to lay out what his opponent wants?" Loke asked and Gajeel sighed in defeat before agreeing._

"_Okay. But till then, I don't want to speak of this again" Gajeel ordered. _

Wendy Marvel…

**Twist :D Enter! Wendy Marvel! And sorry but you guys won't be finding out anything about her any sooner because she'll be kept in suspense for a while. **

**See you guys next time! DON'T FORGET TO LEAVE A REVIEW! **


	3. Meeting the Target

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail does not and sadly will never belong to me but this plot does! I'll sue you if you attempt to steal it haha ^w^**

**(A/N: Welcome back minna to D2L (Dared to Love)! My extremely late update has an extremely valid reason so kindly refrain from hating me because I love you all lots! Thanks a lot for reading this and to all those who reviewed and follow/favorite-ed! Kindly leave a review after you're done! Yosh, ikuzo!) **

**RE-WRITTEN: 09/01/14**

"Lucy Heartfilia; the new kid – that's your target" Gajeel stated and the three boys went into thought.

"Heartfilia as in the one from literature?" Gray wondered aloud and Gajeel nodded to confirm his theory.

"Ouch… she's a tough one Gray. She's a man-hater trust me!" Loke said in a – timid? – tone. Hearing this from Loke was enough to believe it because surely there was no girl in the school that Loke didn't know about and it was very rare for Loke to agree that a girl is hard to get.

"So Fullbuster? Still in?" Gajeel asked in a tone that just showed how much he believed he was going to win this. But Gray was determined and so he gave the answer in the affirmative.

"Valentines prom" He said. Valentines prom was the limit he had. If he couldn't get Lucy to say the three magical words to him by then, then he will have officially lost the bet.

With that said, the four dispersed.

-the next day, literature class-

Evergreen, their literature teacher was once again teaching something when her annoying ringtone sounded throughout the class and everyone groaned, knowing that once again, her mysterious boyfriend was going to be on the line – and as predicted, he was.

Gray turned to look at his seatmate – Lucy. She was again on her cell phone; he peeked to see what she was doing and saw that she was texting Levy.

**From: Levyyyyy (15/01/13) 9:36am **

**Yeah we're all going to the nearby café. Pleaseee come along! **

He watched as she typed her reply

**To: Levyyyyy (15/01/13) 9:38**

**Levy….You know I'm not a people person…. And I don't even know most of the people in your gang, being 'the new kid' n'all. Maybe some other time. **

"You know you'll always be the new kid to us till you actually TRY…" Gray whispered into Lucy's ears and a spark of electricity was felt in her chest. She turned to look at her seatmate who was giving her an amused look and she didn't even realize her mouth was hanging open till he held her chin with his index finger and thumb and closed it for her. She could feel the blush climbing up to her cheeks and it was NOT because it was THE Gray Fullbuster and it was NOT because he was so outrageously gorgeous but well, there was just something about his voice…

"You know that flustered expression actually makes you look pretty cute" He teased and just then and there, she snapped back to reality.

"I-I am NOT flustered pretty boy" she huffed, turning her head away. There had been many of these 'Mr-popular' guys in her previous school and there was one that she had fallen completely head-over-heels for… She would never get over it of course: the heartbreak, the embarrassment and that feeling of complete worthlessness that her first rejection had all left in her. Then there was her first ever relationship resulting in her second heartbreak that hurt her even more than the first. Her first ever boyfriend, she had caught him with another girl…And to think she had actually 'loved' him. She was no fool to ever get anywhere near all that again and that was why, guys like Gray Fullbuster were an absolute NO – in fact ALL guys. She didn't want to ever have her heart race for ANY guy ever again because it was no good knowing no guy would ever genuinely feel that way for her. She wanted to keep her own safe distance from them all… One or two guys had even asked her out once or twice but she had given her flat 'NO' because her first relationship was enough for her to know that 'love' was a fantasy where the male species were involved.

"Heartfilia, Fullbuster, DETENTION" Evergreen shouted and sighed heavily, "these kids… I'm gonna grow old quicker this way!" she dramatically said to herself making a few students face-palm and a few snicker or giggle at her idiocy.

"Well how does retiring sound then? That way even WE can live longer" Lucy mused and the class erupted in laughter and Evergreen fumed with rage.

"YOU! Miss Heartfilia you will spend three days of detention! Let's see how long it takes for a nonchalant kid like you to get some manners" Evergreen reprimanded her while handing Lucy, who was yawning three detention slips and Gray, who was stifling laughter, one.

They both walked out of the classroom together. Lucy could feel her stomach tighten…she seriously didn't like male company now it seemed. Gray on the other hand was pretty much care-free as he walked, hands in his jean pockets. They walked into the library and handed their detention slips to a very serious looking Freed Justine.

Upon seeing the raven-head the muscles on his face relaxed and his lips curled into a welcoming smile, "Gray" he said in acknowledgement as they bumped fists.

"Freed" Gray said as he smirked. Lucy just looked entirely baffled. This was DEFINITELY not the Freed Justine she had to face each time she was kicked out of Evergreen's class. Next, she saw Freed, or rather Justine-san as she addressed him, his expression as serious as ever – a total contradiction to his previous envisage with Gray.

"Lucy-san, regular detention is not a very good start for a newbie… you need to buckle up, even Evergreen needs to be tolerated at the cost of your academic profile." Freed lectured her.

"Yes Justine-san" Lucy said politely, feeling somewhat offended for the fact that Gray was let go so easily. But she wasn't going to mention any of that now. Freed instructed them to arrange some library books and the library was pretty much empty, save for Yukino, the timid exchange student, who supposedly had free period.

"Let me help you with those" Gray offered Lucy who didn't look like she was going to be able to hold onto the stack of books she was trying to carry. She stopped and looked at him, blinking about three times before turning her head away in refusal. She staggered her way three steps forward and before she knew it, Gray had taken half the load off her hands and was carrying them along with his own stack with much ease.

"You don't always have to be so stubborn Luce" He said as he walked with her side by side towards the shelf where they were to arrange the books alphabetically. Lucy blushed slightly, 'Luce?' she wondered. Somewhere, the nickname was said in such a warm manner that she just couldn't stand to correct him.

'It's just a nickname… I can't get carried away with it.' She assured herself. She had a few other nicknames too: Lu-chan, Lulu, Lucky Lucy… Luce was a new one but it WAS after all JUST another nickname to add to the list… But somewhere deep down she felt like that nickname was just meant for him alone to use – 'STOP!' Lucy thought to herself.

"So, you're coming to the café today? It'll be a good opportunity to get into the gang" Gray asked her casually as he set the pile on the carpeted floor.

"U-um…no. I don't want to go, thank you" she replied, stuttering slightly. He took a seat on the carpet covered floor, crossed legged and began handing her books as they were to be arranged and she took them one by one, placing them tidily on the shelves.

"You should come. Levy and I'll be there. You won't feel out of place. The girls are very…welcoming" He encouraged her but she still refused.

"Ok let me guess, you're the type of girl who's into reading and poetry and stuff like that?" He asked and she paused for a moment.

"Girls have no type. It's just the interest that changes. All girls are the same, just as how all guys are…"

'just as how all guys are jerks' she wanted to say but just let it be.

"You're really…shady y'know" He told her but the way the aura around her changed, he felt like he just hit the soft spot.

"…what… would _you_ know…" came her soft reply, so soft, yet full of scorn and anger and…sadness. With that said, she left him surrounded with the rest of the books and walked away. He watched her as she left and sure as hell he didn't miss the sound of her sniff – she was crying.

**(A/N: PLEASE READ TILL THE END :D There we have it – D2L chapter 3 COMPLETE! This chapter I've done my best with it, considering I just finished my last exam and am totally exhausted.)**

**PLEASE DO NOT FORGET TO LEAVE A REVIEW ABOUT HOW YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER! FOLLOW/FAVORITE AS WELL, IF YOU ENJOYED IT **

**NEXT CHAPTER: THE TEARS BEHIND THE MASK **

**Gomen for the late update and here's the fairly valid reason which I believe you guys have a right to demand for: exams. Yes, those ugly five alphabets that spell total hell when combined. But they're totally over now so I'll have more time to spare. 2****nd**** term just began and so stuff may get a bit busy by next week but Christmas holidays are coming up too so please rest assured. Thank you for understanding. **

**As for my other story 'DOTSOL' (Delirium of the secret of life) – that will be updated either tomorrow or by next week because I'm still working on the next chapter. **

**Please take some of your time to read my completed fic 'Mystery Lovers', another high school romance which I'm sure you'll like. Or, my one-shot 'Destined'. Arigatou gozaimasu! **

**You can follow me on twitter: Sahaita_DQueen **

**Until Next time, **

**Ja'ne Minna! **


	4. The First Step

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail does not and sadly will never belong to me but this plot does! I'll sue you if you attempt to steal it haha ^w^ *LOL***

**(A/N: Welcome back minna to D2L (Dared to Love)! My extremely late update has an extremely valid reason so kindly refrain from hating me because I love you all lots! Thanks a lot for reading this and to all those who reviewed and follow/favorite-ed! Kindly leave a review after you're done! Yosh, ikuzo!)**

He watched her retreating figure… then coming out of his thoughts, he ran after her.

"Luce! Lucy! Wait!" He called out but she didn't listen, she just ran faster. Speeding up a little, he was able to catch up to her and grab hold of her arm, spinning her to face him, resulting in her stumbling on him. For a moment they both just stared, searching each other for something unknown to they themselves, before finally Gray spoke, "I didn't mean to hurt you or anything…" Lucy looked at him with eyes that showed pure hatred.

"Yeah… you guys never say or do anything to hurt people… people just enjoy getting hurt regardless if it was called for or not" She said coldly in total sarcasm before beginning to turn away but he held her back.

"It's like your hatred is mainly directed towards the male population" He said in somewhat of a teasing tone. She turned her head back to face him,

"No. It's not that my hatred is mainly directed towards males – my hatred is ENTIRELY directed towards males" She stated with a cold glare and pulled her arm away from him before walking away.

Gray just stood a bit dumbstruck.

'Ugh… that's enough of drama queen for one day. The bell's about to ring for lunch time, thank god for that.' Gray thought and he headed back into the library, put all the books in their places and waited for the awaited sound of the period bell.

-Cafeteria, Lunch time-

The entire cafeteria was packed as it usually was at this time of the day. All students gathered at their usual tables and began the chitter chatter…

"…so this is the cafeteria" Levy casually said to Lucy, both carrying their tray of food.

"Oh there's an empty table" Lucy stated happily and began walking towards it to sit but Levy pulled her back.

"Lu-chan you can't sit there" Levy said

"Why not?"

"That's the Raijinshuu's table" Levy informed her, "they're all seniors and heads of the student committee. One of them, Laxus Dreyar is even the principal's grandson. There's Evergreen, Freid and Bixlow." Lucy listened carefully. This group was one group she didn't want to mess with. Next Levy pointed at a table right next to the Raijinshuu's, "that table is where the most horrible people you'll ever meet sit. Flare and her maniac ravens. They're commonly referred to as the Raven tail gang…" She explained.

"So everyone here has a fixed gang and a fixed table…" Lucy concluded and Levy nodded.

"If ever a person leaves their table to sit with another, it is assumed that there was a fight or something of the sort. I, on the other hand have two tables where I can sit – there's the one with the usual gang of Erza, Gray, Natsu, Lisanna, Gajeel, Mirajane whenever she's around, Loke, Cana, etc. and from time to time I sit with my library duty colleagues – Reedus, head of the art club, Jet, captain of the track team and Droy who's just a really big foodie." Levy told her.

"There are so many tables… so many people… yet everyone just limits themselves to a certain group? Isn't that just entirely pointless?" Lucy spoke her thoughts.

"Well, welcome to Fairy High?" Levy replied in an unsure but playful tone.

"And THAT, right at the middle is Fairy High's Fairy Tail." Levy said pointing to a large table at the center of the cafeteria.

"Fairy High's 'FAIRYTAIL'?" Lucy asked confused.

"Fairy Tail is what the gang is called. Well, I have no idea where that name came from…But what I can think of is that this gang is probably the most popular gang in Fairy High"

Suddenly a voice spoke from behind the two, "Levy, maybe you're exaggerating a bit much on the 'most popular' thing"

The blonde and blunette turned to face the owner of the voice – Gray.

"Gray! You totally scared me there" Levy shouted in an annoyed manner and pouted. Gray patted her head playfully and they both approached the table – Lucy just watched their backs in a trance…

'They look so…chummy…and happy.' Lucy thought. Somewhere she felt jealous because she would never be able to be so carefree and trustful towards any guy ever again.

'She just hasn't ever felt the pain of betrayal…' she thought, trying to convince herself.

"Lu-chan! Where're you spacing out to? Come on, I'll introduce you to the gang" Levy called out to her and Lucy followed.

There were lots of people at the table and Lucy just felt completely nervous. She wanted to make new friends but she had just lost her touch for gelling in with people. There had been a time when just her sunny smile would have her win new friends but that time was long gone now… Lucy watched as Gray patted the girls on their heads in a kind of greeting, bumped fists with all the guys and took a seat beside a stunning scarlet.

"Hey guys" Levy greeted them all and responses like, "Hey", "Hi" and "Yo" came from the occupants, "This here is Lu-ch – I mean Lucy. She's that new transfer student that transferred here last week from this really awesome prestigious school back in Hargeon. Let's all make her feel at home ne?" Levy did the intro.

"Lu-chan, this here is Erza Scarlet. She's the student council president, president of the kendo club, vice president of the dojo club and she's also the seniors' class representative."

Lucy couldn't believe how long that introduction was! How could one person be so active?! She could already feel the respect she was beginning to have for the scarlet. She sounded so reliable and responsible and…mature.

"Ooh and she's got a sweet tooth so beware of her favorite strawberry cheesecakes" Levy warned and everyone showed how much they agreed, "Ok next! She's Lisanna Strauss. Sophomore year. She's vice-president of the school drama club" Lucy smiled in greeting.

"And the raven-head beside Erza I'm sure needs no introduction… he's Gray Fullbuster. Your literature seat mate AND every girl's fantasy… Apart from that, he's the football club's captain and he's even part of the art club, the dojo club, the kendo club and the student council." Lucy had lost her thing for being surprised now. I mean it was like every one of them was a captain or president or vice-president of SOMETHING!

"Art club?" Lucy asked confused. Somehow out of the full never ending list, the art part just didn't fit.

"Oh Lu-chan you haven't seen Gray's Ice sculptures right? He's like a master at those! Their just so amazing!" Levy praised.

"Like I said, you exaggerate way too much" Gray said.

"But I think your sculptures are really amazing and beautiful too." Erza insisted.

"Ok enough of Gray; the brunette beside him is Cana Alberona.

"Well if you look at her you'll probably see this really sweet, sensitive and innocent girl but – " Levy began and was interrupted by a guy with long, spiky, black hair.

" – but, Cana is our number one kickass chick. She's like a devil in disguise" he completed.

"AND she has this drinking fetish too…she also bunks lots of classes" Erza said.

"You guys praising me or insulting me?! No one mentioned Erza's anger issues" Cana said.

"And THAT is Cana's laid-back persona" Levy said.

"Hey but she's got her own angel side too. Cana's into outside school social work. She takes care of this orphanage that's not too far from here. But personally I think her Devil side is loads of fun" Gray said and Cana bumped fists with him.

"And there we have the triplets" Levy whispered to Lucy.

"What do you mean?"

"Those three are like best of friends. Gray's really protective of those two."

'Protective huh?' Lucy thought…

"Ok then, that Salmon head who's fast asleep is Natsu Dragneel. He's really friendly and all… he's like the school's number one prankster."

"He's totally the biggest idiot too" Gray added in.

"Then next is Gajeel Redfox. Just like you, he's also a new transfer student. He transferred here last term and well, he's completely and outrageously rude and also a total rebel but at the same time he's also really kind when he needs to be." Levy said, "So that's it for the intros…"

Levy took a seat beside Gajeel and Lucy felt a bit lost. Where should she sit?

"Hey Lucy there's only one empty seat" Loke reminded her, "Gray won't you be a gentleman?" he said to Gray playfully with a wink that went unnoticed by Lucy. Gray stood up from his seat with a chuckle, getting Loke's message and pulled the empty seat that was beside Cana.

"This is actually where Mirajane sits but she's out of town." Gray informed Lucy and Lucy silently took a seat. Throughout Lunch she was somewhat lost. The Dragneel boy had woken up and greeted Lucy warmly and then a blue-haired guy who was really charming and a girl with long ebony hair, just as charming and beautiful, walked over to their table. The girl walked ahead slowly putting a finger at her lips as a signal for the ones opposite Gray who could see her, to help conceal her presence. The girl had a playful smirk… Lucy watched as she got closer and closer behind Gray and Gajeel suddenly had this smile on his face that was nowhere near friendly.

Then the girl quickly pulled both Gray's ears and Gray's entire face turned red like a tomato, making everyone on the table crack up.

"ULTEAR!" Gray shouted angrily and she quickly backed away giggling.

"Oh when did you get back? You had gone to Galuna for some paperwork right?" Erza asked and the blunette boy covered her eyes from behind.

"I'm back too you know" he said and Erza's face turned an equal shade of red but unlike Gray, this was more likely blushing. Lucy felt the tinge of jealousy again…

'They just don't know betrayal so they can trust so easily and feel these frivolous emotions with no boundaries… They know nothing…' she thought to herself.

"J-J-Jellal?! B-but you weren't supposed to come back for another two months!" Erza exclaimed.

"The work I had left for got over sooner than expected" He replied and behind the scenes Gray was ruffling Ultear's hair and Ultear was complaining.

"Oh I see we have a newbie" Ultear commented and immediately Levy went on with the intros.

"This is Lucy Heartfilia, new student, transferred last week. Lu-chan, this is Ultear Milkovich. She's president of all student club activities and vice president of the student council. And that's Jellal Fernandez, well there's too much to say about him so let's just leave it at that"

Lunch went on that way with the chitter-chatter. Soon Lunch was over and classes begun once again. Lucy had made new friends today and to say the truth, she actually really liked them all… It wasn't hard to believe that they were indeed the most popular gang seeing as how the members were all so involved in the school activities and each was so perfect in their own way.

-After school-

Lucy was walking back to her apartment, lost in thoughts, when suddenly her leg got caught in something and she fell – "Ow!" she yelped and watched as some blood began to flow down her knee. It was difficult to move and her apartment was nowhere nearby…Being from such a rich heritage, her father insisted she stay in only the best of apartments which in Magnolia was located pretty far away from her school. How convenient huh? NOT…

She couldn't even expect to get any help here because the path she was currently on was mostly solemn and it was absolutely rare to find any citizens passing by. It was generally a shortcut she had been taking for the last three days. A jolt of pain surged to her wound and she winced, it was truly painful. A tear dropped from her left eye…

'Lonely again… just me and these tears… it's always been like this hasn't it?' Lucy thought, closing her eyes and letting the tears drop.

Out of the blue, Lucy felt something warm rub her tears off her cheeks. She opened her chocolate orbs only to have them meet with dark, intense, midnight blue ones. Her cheeks flushed realizing it was Gray and not just that, he was so…close. She could smell his perfume…

"What? You falling in love with me already?" He teased and winked. On the inside she was squirming with anxiety but on the outside she just glared.

"Ok, ok…no jokes." He mended and tore a piece of cloth from his shirt and began to tie it around Lucy's wound. Lucy felt a bit warm towards him at that moment… it was just that she felt so safe. A feeling she hadn't felt for way too long.

"Y-your shirt…"

"Oh don't worry… it's just a shirt… I've got many of those back home. Plus, I can just put on my jacket to hide the tear till I get home." He assured her, "By the way…" he began and Lucy looked into his eyes "sorry about today. That time in the library, I really didn't mean to hurt you" Lucy felt warmth flood through her.

"Can't we be friends?" Gray asked holding out his hand. Lucy slowly took his hand and he pulled her up, "Um, Luce, you okay?"

"Yeah. I can walk just fine." She assured him and then suddenly she realized her shoe's heel was broken.

"I don't think you can get anywhere with a wounded knee and a broken shoe." Gray concluded the obvious, "Come on, I'll take you shopping" he laughed. And if only for a moment, if only just a small curve of her lips, Lucy smiled.

'Great…' Gray thought 'first step cleared.'

**(A/N: ****YOSH! Chapter 4 completed! Gomen for updating so late but I've been really lost on how to make this chapter. This was the fifth attempt! It still isn't what I hoped for but since it's already gotten so late since I last updated, I just decided to give up and update it. I promise, this time really, the next chapter is going to be juicy and I have it all planned out. Please wait for it.)**

**I'd really appreciate some encouragement so please leave a review. Constructive criticism is always welcome. **

**NEXT CHAPTER: IS IT JUST ME OR…? (This one'll be really juicy so please stay on the look out for it! Follow/Favorite this story to stay in touch)**

**Kindly take a look at my other stories as well: 'Mystery Lovers', 'Destined' and 'Delirium of the Secret of Life'. **

**Also I want to request you all to support SakuraTree999's latest stories… They're worth checking out! ;D**

**UNTIL NEXT TIME MINNA~, **

**JA'NE! **


	5. Enter! Winky dinks!

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail does not and sadly will never belong to me but this plot does! I'll sue you if you attempt to steal it haha ^w^ *LOL***

**(Voila! A GrayLu treat for all you GrayLu lovers out there! I got a few reviews of sad readers because this story is surely leading to heartbreaks… But I think that where the heartbreaks come in, the real fun of the story comes in. This story is not a tragedy anyway so please keep reading, reviewing, following and favorite-ing!)**

**I'm wondering whether there should be a side-story for another pairing like Jerza, Gavy or NaLi so if any of you want any of these, please vote by reviewing that you want a side story along with the pairing you would prefer! If you don't want any side stories then just say so too. Voting Lines are currently open ;) ! **

**Ok now let me not keep you waiting, without further ado; let's go on with the story now:**

**Previously on D2L (Dared To Love): **"I don't think you can get anywhere with a wounded knee and a broken shoe." Gray concluded the obvious, "Come on, I'll take you shopping" he laughed. And if only for a moment, if only just a small curve of her lips, Lucy smiled.

'Great…' Gray thought 'first step cleared.'

**Continue:-**

"W-what are you doing?!" Lucy asked stuttering and her blush deepening.

"Giving you a piggyback ride; what's it look like?"

"But why?"

"Um, 'cause you can't walk with a broken shoe nor barefoot." He said pretending to think really hard, "Aw come on… just relax" And Lucy didn't know why but she did as she was told, holding onto his shoulders tight and resting her head. Passers-by complimented them with comments like, 'awww!' and 'such a cute couple!' but both just ignored them. Lucy could've stayed that way forever but she knew that feelings like these never did last… They just turned bitter.

They walked through the automatic, see-through doors of the mall and Gray finally stopped at the middle of the ground floor, "So Luce, which one will it be? Today's my treat" he jokingly said. In reply, she tapped him on the shoulder and then pointed at a store of shoes, "Yes boss" and he took her in.

After trying on a billion shoes which Gray found extremely tiring and Lucy extremely fun, Lucy settled on a pair of ballerinas.

"Hmm…better flat than break another heel huh?" Gray commented, understanding her choice. After paying for the purchase they walked out of the shop with Lucy in her new ballerinas, "So what do you wanna do next?"

"Huh?" she asked confused, "It's late. We should go home" she said. He sighed aloud.

"Luce…it's only 5pm. Say… have you EVER done anything 'fun' in your life?" He asked her and she looked somewhat offended.

"What do you mean by that?! Of course I have! I've read novels, done surfing, karaoke – "

"Hold it surfer girl. By 'fun' I mean like, something crazy"

"Crazy as in?"

"Like…" he began and suddenly his face wore a sinister grin.

"I…don't think I like where this is going" she said angrily with an evident blush. Realizing the idea she must've got, he quickly amended.

"No, no … NOT what I meant. Like… shoplifting?" He asked.

"SHOPLIFTING?" She exclaimed and he quickly covered her mouth.

"You crazy?! Don't go shouting stuff like that!"

"B-but that's stealing!" she whispered this time.

"I bet you've never"

"I…"

"have you?"

She pouted angrily before saying, "no"

"Hah! I bet you can't even now"

"Sure I can!"

"Then do it"

She hesitated and he had a sarcastic look on his face.

"But – "

"Yeah, I know you can't"

"Ok FINE I WILL!" She finally gave in. He laughed and then asked her,

"So which shop will it be?"

"That one" she said pointing to a gift shop.

They walked into the gift shop that had a really irritating tune playing and the shopkeeper sure didn't look very friendly. Trying to act all normal, Lucy began to browse through the shop. She spotted something that caught her eye. It was a puffy glove that had little puppet-like faces on the fingers. Her eyes sparkled. And she slowly opened her bag and was about to put it in –

"Um, mister how much would this cost?" Gray quickly asked and the shopkeeper turned to look. Lucy could've sworn she skipped a heartbeat and Gray looked like it was taking his entire willpower to suppress the laughter. She just frowned at him and just as the shopkeeper turned again, she quickly stuffed it in her bag and they both walked REALLY fast, out of the store till they got far enough and breathing heavily, they both laughed heartily. Lucy then removed the overly-cute glove from her bag.

"Here, take a look at winky-dinks!" She said cheerfully.

"Winky-dinks?" Gray echoed raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah! Isn't he super cute?!"

"U-um… Lucy I hope you get that we haven't paid for that. We have to return it back."

"But I don't want to be separated from winky-dinks!" she childishly pouted, "Winky-dinks, do you wanna go?" she asked the lifeless glove and shaking one of her fingers of her right hand on which she was wearing the stolen winky-dinks she said, "see! Even winky-dinks doesn't want to leave!"

"But Lucy, this would be stealing! I am NO thief!"

"But you are the one who said I should try shoplifting"

"I didn't mean that you actually get to keep the item!"

They both argued for a while when a really angry looking shopkeeper marched his way towards them without them realizing.

"GIVE ME THAT BACK! BLOODY SHOPLIFTERS" He harrumphed, snatching winky-dinks and stomping away.

Lucy and Gray just stared at the man for a few seconds, their mouths carved in an 'o' and suddenly they both burst out laughing. Then for the first time, Gray patted Lucy on the head just like she had seen him do for the other girls… Truly speaking, it had made her feel envious and now she somehow felt a spark of electricity when he did it to her.

"Your smile is really bright… like sunshine. You should keep smiling…That was the whole point of bringing you here; because right now, you're like a different person – no, a better person. Somehow I feel, this you is the real you that you've been hiding for way too long" He said to her warmly and she blushed even harder.

Once they got out of the mall, Lucy just stared at the sky…it was a strange mixture of orange, purple and blue. It had been a while since she had watched the sun set and today was peculiar because just as the sky's color was mixed and in a sense confusing, so were her feelings – mixed and confusing… Silence consumed the atmosphere around them, neither took the trouble of breaking it. Lucy, lost in her wonderland and Gray just enjoying the breeze. They both didn't even realize when they had already reached Lucy's far home.

"U-um, we're here" Lucy said softly, realizing that her overly 'classy' apartment was there right before her. Gray looked at the apartment and grinned, "Rich much?" he joked but she remained silent.

"So…um, I'll see you tomorrow Luce" He said, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. Lucy fidgeted with her fingers a bit and nodded. Gray ruffled her hair one last time before turning and Lucy just stood there dumbstruck, her hand rose to touch the part of her hair that Gray had touched… Suddenly Gray turned around and she quickly turned too, pretending she was going to her door all along.

"Hey Luce!" He called out and she stopped and turned.

"Um, I forgot something" he said walking towards her. When he was just two steps away from her he smiled, "close your eyes will you?" he instructed and she gave him a perplexed look. Sighing he used his right hand and covered her eyes, "Like this" he told her and removed his hand. She obeyed and kept them closed, blushing like she had never before. Slowly he took her right hand and she felt her breath get caught. She could feel him putting some kind of soft material over it.

"You can open them now" He said in a gentle tone and she looked at her right hand and a wide smile overcame her.

"Winky-dinks!" She said happily.

"Like I said before… you need to keep that sunny smile going. See you later – oh and I did NOT steal it" He said the last part in a joking tone and walked away. Lucy looked at winky-dinks and then at Gray and her eyes showed warmth not hatred this time.

'Thank you Gray' she thought.

**(A/N: CUT! What a wonderful shot Gray and Lucy! Lucy! Um, Lucy? *sweat drops* You're still staring into space… **

**Gray – She just lost in wonderland. Who wouldn't be after shooting a romantic scene with moi? *winks***

**Lucy - *throws something at Gray* **

**Sigh… Those two are so cute together. So how was it? This is probably the first romantic chapter of D2L :D! So let's celebrate GrayLu!)**

**Sadly the review-rate for this story is extremely low. I think 'Mystery Lovers' was by far my best. Please help me out and review, Follow/Favorite! **

**Until Next time, **

**Ja'ne! **


End file.
